Darkness, Shadows and Light
by LiXIX
Summary: What happens when the fate of Midgard depends upon those that Midgard shun. Will they protect it or let it fall to get revenge. CHAPTER 4: Loyalties is up! Please RR, my first RO fanfic.
1. Prolouge

Hey this is my first RO fanfic. Please support it.

Comments would be nice. My other fanfic is Fragment of a Shadow on Legend of Legaia section.

I also write love stories

Anyway for the legal stuff.

I DO NOT OWN Ragnarok Online. The characters are from imagination purely or from the names of my friends characters. It is not intended if your char has the same name.

This fanfic is dedicated to my friends.

* * *

Prologue

Geffen- City of magic, home of the powerful mages and wizards. Inhabited since ancient times, even by elves, it holds many secrets. One of the deepest secrets was found at the center of the city, deep underground.

The dungeons of Geffen used to be a dungeon, built by the elves to hold evil forces. When they were driven out by humans they left the dungeon to disrepair. Humans control the flow of the demons but those foolish enough to go too far will pay a dear price.

"Soul Strike"

The voice came from a lone wizard. She had wandered perhaps too deep and had just finished off a mob of Nightmares

"What was I thinking coming into this level."

Despite the fact that Ayen was heralded as one of the most powerful female wizards in midgard. She was still mortal. She had run into too many mobs and now her energy was failing… fast and even more demons had started to appear.

"This is it. I'm doomed" she whispered as she got into her fighting stance. She was ready to release all the energy she had left when suddenly the nearest Nightmare's head fell off, clearly cut by a blade. In the background she saw a swordsman.

At first she thought it odd that a swordsman could have reached this level but it soon became apparent how he did it. This swordsman was very nimble, quick and agile. She honestly thought his skill surpassed the skilled knights in her own guild.

"Thank you for saving me…"

"Don't worry it was nothing miss"

"Ayen, call me Ayen"

"What a beautiful name, I'm Elppod. If you needed help that badly why didn't you use a fly wing?" he said as he approached her.

"I got lost, I didn't think I'd end up here" she said slowly as her energy started to return. She looked up into his eyes. There was something odd about them. They were of the darkest hue, they held mystery and power, the kind of eyes that could attract any woman

"Well then take this butterfly wing"

"Thanks"

With that Ayen crushed the wing and felt herself transported outside the dungeons.

A few days later the bond between the Elppod and Ayen had bloomed into something more than friendship. It had turned into love.

Everyday it was always the same. Ayen entered the dungeons and she would meet Elppod at the entrance to the second level. There they would train. At the end of the day the would part ways. Elppod felt it was too early for them to know where each other lived.

"Elppod have you noticed something" she said after yet another day of training. "All this time we've spent in this dungeon and yet we haven't seen a trace of the Doppleganger"

"Why? Do you wish to run into him?" Elppod said in a serious tone.

"Do you know how he came to be? He used to be an ordinary swordsman, very talented for his age. One day he offered his services to the king of Glastheim. He said he would go to Niffleheim to take on the demons there. Perhaps learn secrets that would help the humans defeat the elves."

"You sure do know history quite well for a swordsman." Ayen complimented. "But that is only in books, we do not know what happened in Niffleheim. All we know next is from the writings left by elves. They said they had captured the soul of a swordsman in Niffleheim. But it was no ordinary soul it was somehow alive. They trapped it here to study it, the next thing they know is it suddenly turns bloodthirsty forcing them to trap it."

"I can tell you what happens in between. The swordsman goes to Niffleheim, there he is undefeatable, he becomes so powerful that he starts to oppose the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord then challenges him to a duel. Of course the human could not stop him. He died. But the Dark Lord wanted him to come to his side so he mutilated his soul until only a fragment of it was left. This had the effect of making him more powerful than any mere mortal. The elves then came and found him and the tale continues just like you said it.

"How can you even tell tales like that? Is that what they tell you at the swordsman guild? No one knows what happened in Niffleheim."

"No one, except the Doppleganger himself" he said slowly in a strangely hollow voice. As he said this shadows began to creep, unnoticed by Ayen.

"Don't say such things Elppod, you scare me"

"Why do you fear demons, I thought you loved to slay them, never feared them, you just run away when it's too much" as he said this shadows began to creep up his face.

The shocked Ayen suddenly let go of her hands. "You're no human you're the Doppleganger.!" With that she dived into her pockets for a butterfly wing but all she found were rocks.

"Foolish girl, do you think I would have let you escape that easily! Haahhahaha, this is the end for you my love"

* * *

The last thing people remember about Ayen was that she had entered the lowest dungeon of Geffen on the day a screams of a woman was heard throughout all of Geffen dungeon.

* * *

I know it's short. please bear with me. I am trying to make longer chapters. 


	2. Paths

Okay i'm gonna do my best to make things longer and more interesting. But i think the next 2 chpaters will introduce the main characters.

Please R&R

again I DO NOT OWN RO.

* * *

Chapter 1. Paths 

Juno

"That's it Vincent, take care of that poring!"

The novice thrust his knife into the pink monster and it suddenly erupted leaving just a mess of blob.

Vincent Irgos was training hard. He wanted to become a battle sage just like his renowned father Joseph Irgos. He knew that this would require discipline. So it was only reasonable that he had been training both magic and physical arts out in the fields of Juno since 8 am, with his father's supervision of course

"Good going Vincent just a few more days and I think you might be ready for your mage test in Geffen. Now as soon as we get home you will hit the books" the father encouraged

"But dad I want to continue training here" the novice whined

"Nonsense Vincent, a mage needs knowledge above everything else, even if he is to become a battle sage like his father. Besides it's dangerous to be out here at night. Now lets go" his father said firmly.

* * *

That Night 

Vincent was a novice, on the verge of becoming a mage. His father wanted him to be a wizard but he loved being physical. So he planned to become a sage since they could still use magic while wield weapons effectively.

He had always loved training outside his home of Juno. The Condors there were good prey. Away from his father's eyes at night he would come to train here. But this night would be different because tonight was a clouded night.

"I can't see anything, Sight!" He cast a weak fireball that illuminated his surroundings temporarily.

"Drats, I'm gonna have to go home today."

He started down the path but soon got lost. "Sight!" the light illuminated the road only a little. "I don't recognize this place. Oooh No!" he whispered to himself as he realized where he was. This was the more dangerous fields were stronger monsters like Angelings, Devilings and Geographers roamed. Even Sages had trouble with those things sometime.

Suddenly he spotted something in the distance. "What was that" he thought. Then he saw a flash of pink blob! "Ohh only a poring" he sighed with relief.

"Goodbye poring you scared me!" Vincent said as he took out his dagger "Sight!" That was when he realized his error. "Wings, a winged poring, Angeling!" he screamed

There was no time to run. He climed up the nearest tree. "I'm screwed, that thing won't go away until someone comes along" he thought

* * *

He had been up in the tree for some hours. The Angeling was not going anywhere. He thought he would have to spend the entire night in the tree but suddenly the porings started disappearing one by one or more accurately they started exploding one by one. 

"Grimtooth!" Then suddenly an Assassin appeared, after a long battle the Angeling was defeated.

"You Novice child what are you doing out here so late." The assassin said as he looked up to the novice high up in the tree. "Why are you here all alone you could have seriously injured yourself. Here take this butterfly wing and go home" the assassin said slowly while helping the child down.

"You look familiar" the assassin suddenly spoke up

"I'm sorry I don't think I've ever seen you before mister" Vincent said innocently as the assassin stared at him with growing interest.

"That's it! Do you happen to related to Joseph Irgos, the sage librarian at Juno?"

"He's my father, Do you know him sir?" Vincent replied as his curiosity started to increase too.

"Know him! Ha! Of course! He was my bestfriend during novice training. He was the best magic user and I was the pest fighter. We would always be competing. In fact I've just been to see him and he told me his son was upstairs asleep. Now come walk with me while I deliver you back home" the assassin said knowingly while giving the novice a stare that started to make him guilty

"I.. I was just training, my father doesn't know I'm out" he said weakly, avoiding the assassins eyes all the time. "sir" he added

"Call me Flamehound, Well what you did was stupid! You could have gotten killed! You're careless like your father. He also loved gallivanting around at night. He also wanted to become a battle sage at an early age. Well lucky he had me to help his training."

Suddenly an idea struck Vincent

"Yes sir, sir could you help me." Vincent said with determination in his voice. He had made up his mind.

"What can I do for you kid?" The assassin asked regarding him as an oddity. Novices usually didn't want anything to do with assassins not even if they were the children of old friends.

"I want you to train me. I'm becoming a mage in a few days, I'll be leaving home. Could you help me?" he asked slowly.

"I'm an assassin, boy, I cannot teach you spells, all I can teach you is to fight."

"I know that sir, but I want to train in the physical arts. My father has trained me well in the magical arts"

Now the assassin was intrigued, he had been looking for a pupil. However the disrespectful thieves didn't suit him. Now here was an intriguing pupil, a battle sage, their fighting style wasn't' that different from thieves yet they were extremely more interesting and versatile. Asides from this he was also the son of his old friend. Yes taking on Vincent would be interesting Flamehound thought to himself

"Okay fine, I am going to be in Geffen a tomorrow for a long trip. Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you. But only if your father agrees" he said sternly.

Vincent smiled, now all he had to do was talk to his father but if he did agree this would be the start of a long relationship.

* * *

Geffen 

Vincent had told his father his plans. His father considered it and finally agreed.

Of course Vincent was punished for sneaking out at night but to him it was worth it. Today he would be a mage and his father would be leaving him in capable hands.

This was now the start of his long journey.

* * *

Ei please R&R to help me improve. Again i know it's kinda short. 


	3. Secrets And Suprises

I DO NOT OWN RAGNAROK ONLINE

* * *

Wow thanks for the comments please keep them coming. Your questions will be answered in this chapter. Though this chapter just touches the tip of the iceberg. You will also meet another main character in this chap. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Two, Secrets and Surprises

Prontera

The bustling city was just waking up. There were hardly any people in the streets, only a few merchants and some shady looking customers. In this sleepy crowd two people stood out.

An Assassin Cross and Wizard were wide awake. They ignored the crowd and the good equipment for sale. It was obvious they weren't here to buy things.

They started walking North.

* * *

Prontera Royal Library

Inside the library there was a bustle of activity guards, knights, wizards and priests were roaming around. Apparently guarding something, something important.

One of the priests who appeared to be the leader spoke up "Now remember be alert. The Juno library was robbed last night. This book is one of the only two remaining." He said as he pointed to a heavy looking black book with writing in an ancient language.

"Personally I think we have too many people here Naix" A night said facing the priest

Naix Dottus was a priest and a very dedicated one. He was known far and wide for his talent. But he was even more known for his temper.

"Do not underestimate our enemy" Naix shrieked. "Do you think the book walked out of Juno and 20 sages, 20 wizard and 10 crusaders just let it slip! Half of them are out cold in the Juno infirmary!"

That was when two men burst in. An Assassin Cross and a Wizard. They approached the column were the black book was kept. The guards were alert, watching both and blocked them off "This section is closed" A Knight said then the Wizard suddenly spoke up.

"We are here to steal that black book. Please stand down or else we will have to get rough."

The pair was soon surrounded. Naix approached "Stand down" he said sternly.

The wizard just smiled and raised his hand

"LEX DIVINA!" all the priests had casted simultaneously and had silenced the wizard. Almost simultaneously the Knights then plunged in to take down the Assassin Cross.

FIREWALL! screamed the assassin cross and the Knights were thrown in every direction as they came into contact with a wall of fire.

"What the…" shock reverberated around the room. "How did he do that!" a few wizards chorused when they were suddenly struck down, blood spurting everywhere.

All that they saw was the wizard reaching into his cloak, pull out a dagger and lunge at the wizards. The wizard was quick, probably quicker that an assassin and then the wizards fell.

In a moment the wizard had lunged for the Knights who were just about to get up and started dueling with them!

"HEAVEN'S DRIVE!" spikes rushed out of the floor and knocked out most of the priests. The Assassin Cross had just casted the spell! He then grabbed the black book and looked at his partner, who just nodded since no words would still come out.

"LEX DIVINA" the spell hit the Assassin Cross and silenced him.

"ICEWALL" A huge ice made of wall suddenly blocked the path.

The pair looked around. Those who could still stand were slowly surrounding them.

Naix approached the pair while rubbing off dirt from his clothes.

"Well I don't know how you managed that. I have seen you use skills that neither of you should know. You are exceptional, too bad you choose to be on the wrong side. You will be taken away to the dungeons" Naix said while motioning for the knights to take the two.

"Now drop you weapons" Naix said.

The pair just stood there. Suddenly the Wizard smiled. Almost as quick as lightening he took out a bottle from his cloak, lit it and threw it towards the opposition

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Naix had just enough time to hold up his hands to shield his eyes from the explosion. He stood up to chase the pair but it was too late they had already fled.

"No, now I'm gonna have to explain this to the king"

* * *

Outside Prontera

The assassin cross and wizard who had raided the Pronteran library were laughing.

"How long do you think before they figure out that we are part of the Banished Ones?" the assassin cross asked.

"I think just enough long enough before they realized that we switched uniforms" the wizard said, saying his thoughts aloud.

"Well I hope they don't realize that it wasn't just the uniforms and realizes that we are a bigger threat than they think." The assassin cross mused

"Let's hope not!"

* * *

Prontera Castle, Royal Chambers

The king was sitting on his desk working away as usual when he was interrupted by a knock on the solid oak doors.

"Who is it?" the king asked looking up from his desk

"Your majesty it's me Naix"

"Enter" the king said as he stood up. This was obviously important since he knew Naix would never abandon his post.

"Sire, the library was raided, It was an assassin cross and wizard. They were using skills that they shouldn't have known. As far as we can deduce they switched uniforms. We almost captured them but they threw a bomb and escaped." The priest said as he kneeled in front of the King.

"What about casualties" The king asked

"Just like in Juno sir, they were careful, most of the men are out cold but no deaths."

"And the book"

"Taken sir"

"Send word to Geffen, tell them that they are next" the king said practically panicking.

"At once sir!" the priest said as he turned around.

"Naix! You will go to Geffen to oversee the situation. I will send Lord Knight Francis with you."

"Yes sir! But if you send me to Geffen, shouldn't I at the very least shouldn't I know what the books contain sir."

"Very well, as a priest you should be informed that the books are unholy, they contain ancient spells an the history of Glastheim. Legends say that those who hold all books will release an ancient secret. In the past we didn't bother guarding it since only three out of the five books are known. But now it seems someone has found the other two and it seems that they are enemies."

* * *

Glastheim

Deep in the dungeons of Glastheim there was a wizard standing lazily as if he was waiting for his best friend in some park. But this was no park this was Glastheim!

A Khalitzberg soon approached him. It swung it's arms at him but it the wizard had taken out his wand and parried the sword! The wizard then teleported or at least it seemed that way since he moved with inhuman speed behind the Khalitzberg. He held out his hand lazily and bolts of fire rained down instantly. The Khalitzberg was soon dead, again.

"You have unusual powers for a human." Echoed an unearthly metallic voice from a looming figure ahead.

"It's about time, I got tired of waiting for you" the wizard replied in an emotionless voice to the figure that had appeared. A ghost of a horse and a huge knight, THE LORD OF DEATH!

"Insolent boy" The huge demon launched itself at the boy but again it was too fast. The wizard held out his had and shadows engulfed him. Dark spirits then shot out from him. Hitting the monster though it registered some pain the monster just shrugged it off. The demon slowly lowered his weapon.

"Haha! So it is true, you are not a human. You are just like you father. Yet you chose to go with your mother's profession."

"Don't ever speak of her again, the lowly woman!" the blond wizard shouted

"So be it, what do you want that you came all the way here and caused havoc just to attract me." Said the hollow voice again

"My father sent me, the Doppleganger sent me. It is time!"

That day maniacal laughter was heard throughout all of Glastheim.

* * *

There i just revealed what happened to Dopple, remember this takes place 20 years after the prolouge and 15 years after the previous chapter. Please RR


	4. Infiltrate

Okay so sorry!

I know most of you don't remember me. I just decided to finally come back to this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own RO. The characters are slight deviations from my friends actual characters. Any incidence of your name appearing in the fic is unintentional.

* * *

Chapter 4: Infiltrate!

Geffen

In the office of the High Wizard Master there was a bustle of activity, a priest and the High Wizard Master himself were arguing, well more like screaming. A Lord Knight was standing by the door watching the strange scene.

"But John the king wants security of the highest measure!" the priest screamed

"I know that Naix but the king does not decide what I do here in Geffen, more specifically what I do with the books under my care in the Geffen Library." The high wizard said as he stood up from his chair to make a statement that his decision was final.

To most people this would have been scary. High Wizard Master John was tall and with just one look you could see the he was not to be messed with. His eyes glowed a feiry blue, a sign of the power in him, whenever he became angry. However Naix had a quality that kept him calm in even if he was being intimidated. Well as calm as his he could be even if his temper was flaring at least..

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter" said Naix and John as both tried to compose themselves

The door opened and in walked a sage. Tall and muscular he had an odd aura different from that of the High Wizard. You could tell that while he was skilled with magic he was also not someone to be laughed at during a physical match.

"Good morning High Wizard John" greeted the sage as he bowed to greet the elder.

"Good morning Vincent, I see you have brought the book, good" said the high wizard as all in the room looked at the black book the sage was carrying.

"Now Let's all sit down." The high wizard motioned for everyone to take their seats as he took his too.

"Vincent, I have a mission for you. Along with Naix" he pointed to the priest "and Francis" he pointed to the Lord Knight, "you will try to infiltrate the Geffen Guild Castle. We have information that the Geffen Guild Castle is going to be besieged. It seems that some guild is marching towards Geffen as we speak." The Elder began.

Vincent listened intently. He knew that for days a rival guild had been planning a big siege to try to grab the power and Guild Castle from its current owners. But he definitely had no idea how he fitted into all of this.

"You will sneak in and hide that book in the library. It will be the perfect distraction since no one will know that you removed the book. Plus it's the perfect place to hide it since the place is always heavily guarded anyway. Besides no one ever reads the books in the library and no one is allowed to take out books."

At this point Naix stood up "That's a crazy plan! It will get us into so much trouble"

"But it will hide the book very well Naix" the lord knight suddenly spoke up. His voice was very forceful and Naix was silenced for a moment.

"See! Even Francis agrees with me and I know Vincent agrees too."

"Sir you know very well that I'm supposed to obey your orders anyway, However I don't understand what's so important about this book" Vincent asked determined to speak before Naix started speaking again.

"I know you read the book and I know you sensed it's power" the high wizard then said seriously. "It contains the history of Glastheim and secrets about that evil place. But only if all five copies of it are with you will you understand what it contains. Once you have the complete set, legend has it that an ancient evil will be released. Now the other two books have been stolen from Juno and Prontera. We must protect this book at all costs."

Vincent stared at the book, so that's by he sensed evil from the book. It was from the Glastheim!

"So you want us to take this book and hide it in the Guild Castle sir?"

"That is my plan, the Juno and Prontera copies have been stolen, I see no other way. But mister Naix here doesn't approve" the elder said.

"Of course I don't there are so many mistakes we could make and …" Naix started but was smacked in the head by Vincent with the black book.

"Enough!" Francis shouted and that seemed to restore order instantly.

"I just thought I could shut him up." Vincent said mischievously. "You're right we COULD MAKE MISTAKES but other than possibilities it's a perfect plan." Vincent said as he turned toward Naix. "Besides it seems to me that you do not have any alternatives"

"Fine, I agree! It is our only plan. We will see you downstairs in an hour since the according to the informants the siege starts in two." Naix said as he walked out

"Just enough time to get ready. We will be waiting" Francis said as he followed.

"Arguing with a plan even though he doesn't have any alternative" sighed Vincent. He knew this was going to be a very odd and dangerous mission.

"Forgive him Vincent, his anger makes him do things. Besides he is a very good person. Get to know him and make him your friend" the wizard said as he turned around.

Vincent wanted to leave but he had a question.

"Sir did you sense something, ominous, like a warning before you called me?" he asked ever so carefully.

"I see your senses are acute, yes. I felt an odd presence, something evil. It was as if evil suddenly became united. I am sure I will hear from the High Priest Master and Head Professor about it too, maybe from the other leaders as well. We will look into the matter. You, however must concentrate on the task at hand."

"Yes sir I will" with that Vincent walked out.

"Hard times are ahead of us" whispered the Elder to himself.

"Okay are we set?" Francis asked his two companions as he tests his weapon, wiping it clean, and swinging it around with expertise that only a Lord Knight could attain.

"I am ready for everything" Naix said when opened his eyes as he slowly came out of his meditation.

"Well then that's it, We're as ready as can be" Vincent said as finished practicing Land Protector. The ground beneath them suddenly gave off energy that gave a protective feeling. Vincent knew that the spell would come in handy and practicing it would help since it took expertise and a long time to master Land Protector

The trio then started to walk out of Geffen City and headed towards the Geffen Guild Castle.

"Uuh how do we get, in, it's not like they're just going to let us get past their guards you know?" Vincent said after some time.

Francis and Naix pondered on the problem for a while.

"Well we definitely need a distraction." Francis said as the Guild Castle came into view. The trio knew this was going to be hard just by looking at the Guild Castle. Its formidable walls were no mere defense. The trio knew that they had no chance to get into the Guild Castle by themselves. Guild Castles were a formidable challenge even for an entire guild to even enter.

As they approached closer they became aware of a group of people camping outside the Guild Castle. They saw that they bore flags not holding the Guild Castle's Emblem, in other words this was the invading Guild. They quickly hid behind a group of trees.

"Good, they're here. So I guess we just follow them in" Naix said

"I don't think they will just let us follow them, they don't even know us." Francis replied.

"Then do you have a plan, you're the Lord Knight after all?" Vincent remarked.

"I do have a plan, look closely" Francis said while he motioned for them to look at the mobilizing troops.

The troops were separating into three groups. The first unit, started mounting Pecopecos and getting ready.

"They're going to launch three waves, after the second wave we should be able to get in without too much trouble. The entrance guardians will have taken the fight to a more defendable place. The gate defenders should also be concentrating their attention towards the third wave. We only have a short window so we shouldn't mess it up." Francis said as he slowly adjusted his armor while watching the advancing troops.

The trio waited there. The first wave approached (mostly knights and first jobbers) and was greeted with an arrow of showers and a maelstrom of spells from the hunters and wizards. They retaliated with their own spells, which knocked out some of the hunters and wizards and ducked under shields. The battlefield became littered with bodies, arrows and burning, fried and frozen bushes. Most in the first unit were annihilated by this endless barrage.

The second unit was able to penetrate the gate and soon sounds of violent struggles were heard. The trio knew that the attackers were probably now fighting the entrance guardians, knights, monks, assassins and the huge ox-like giants that guilds employed to guard their castles.

"Quick, here is our chance" Francis said as the third unit started to mobilize "Hop on"

Both Naix and Vincent squeezed themselves unto the pecopeco.

"Naix heal us, Vincent cover us with spells, I'll shield us." Francis said as he lifted up the gigantic shield which covered most of them. "Let's go!" Francis said as he gave the pecopeco a slight nudge.

A rain of arrows started to engulf them. Most were deflected. Those that got through were pulled out by Naix and the wounds they left he healed.

Vincent looked up, soon they would be in spell range. He counted the wizards left standing. 1, 2, 3, 4 wizards left.

The four lifted their arms and started chanting as they got closer.

Vincent concentrated his energy and sent out his spell. SPELL BREAKER! He turned to the second wizard SPELL BREAKER, the wizard was knocked back by the force of the spell. SPELL BREAKER!

"I won't have time to stop the last one" Vincent thought as the wizard went through the last parts of the spell. "STORM G.. HOLY LIGHT!" the wizard never finished the spell since he was hit in chest by the holy spell from Naix and was flying off the wall and plummeted to his death.

"Good Work!" Vincent said as they crossed the gate and into the castle were they were shielded from arrows and spells.

WHAMMMMM

All three of them were knocked of the pecopeco. They turned around to see a huge ox-like giant

"Guardian! Watch out!" Vincent said as ducked just in time to avoid a blow from the monster.

Francis stood up and engaged the Guardian in combat. "Go, I'll handle this. No one should be guarding the library entrance."

Both Naix and Vincent nodded, Naix hurriedly cast supportive spells to help Francis out while the knight used Two-Hand Quicken on himself. Francis tensed his muscles and swung his blade in anticipation. Vincent launched a last minute volley of firebolts before they ran.

The last thing they saw as they went further into the castle was Francis parrying the blow of the Guardian.

The two had been walking around, careful not to run into anyone, they had come to the library door when suddenly someone stopped them.

"Halt! Intruders!" Both of them turned in time to see a Champion. Five spheres circling around him and his eyes in a glowing state.

"He's in fury status!" Yelled Vincent

The champ absorbed the spheres into his palm and rushed at Vincent. There was no time to dispel him. "EXTREMITY FIST!" screamed the monk as he leapt into the air and landed a blow on Vincent or at least he thought so…

A light pink barrier had formed around Vincent just in time. Naix had saved him with his Safety Wall. The sage quickly sprung into action. "STONE CURSE!" the curse worked its way up the monk and immediately the he started to turn black. Too exhausted to resist the spell the monk was turned completely into stone in a few moments.

"Thanks" said Vincent with a sigh of relief. "Nevermind, let's finish this" Naix urged. They entered the library. This library was not unlike the one in Geffen. Rows upon rows of books were stacked up high in a circular manner. However unlike the one in Geffen this one was lined with dust. It was obvious that this library had never been used much because of its proximity to the Great Library of Geffen.

Vincent quickly stuffed the book into one of the back parts of old cabinets. Then laid down a Whirlwind, which scattered the dust all over the place. Satisfied with their work they began to leave.

When they left the library a grisly sight met them. The monk was lying on the floor. His blood was pouring out of a "puncture" in his back.

* * *

chapter 5 will follow. And for those of you who didn't get it. Ayen is dead. The doppleganger uhh... used her. 


	5. Loyalties

Okay so chapter 4: Loyalties is up. I know i haven't been working properly so here goes next update

Thanks to those who have stuck with me. Eheheh, R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own RO, the characters in the fic are either characters of my friends or my friends themselves or figment of imagination. Any resemblance is not intentional.

"RUWACH!" casted Naix instinctively. A blue orb circled them and immediately revealed an assassin.

The assassin was wearing a Kitsune Mask. It completely hid his face. His katars were still dripping with crimson red liquid.

At first glance he seemed like an ordinary assassin. However both of them spotted a distinct characteristic. The assassin's left arm was heavily tattooed. The tatooes formed a pattern. It was the cycles of the moon ending with the full moon in the mouth of a wolf.

"I know that pattern, you're a memeber of the Wolfhounds. Your part of the Banished Ones.!" Vincent said as he recognized the pattern.

"Smart kid! Not many people know that. Then again you are a sage." the assassin said in a muffled voice as he wiped away the blood with a cloth.. "It was a good thing I came in early or I would never have seen you leaving with the book. Now hand me it over."

"What book?" Naix said innocently.

"Don't play with me." The assassin lurched forward to attack Naix. Naix immediately casted Safety Wall.

"SONIC BLOW!" the rapid blows immediately dispersed the pink barrier. The force of the blow, though buffered, was enough to knock Naix off his feet.

The assassin then turned to Vincent. "Give me the book!" "Never" Vincent replied as he took out his spare Damascus as Naix gingerly stood up. That was when both he and the assassin attacked.

The Assassin was quick, however Vincent was quick too. He dodged blow after blow. After dodging a close slice, which nearly cleaved off his head he dove forward for the kill. The assassin reacted with perfect timing and deflected the attacked with his katar.

Both stepped back to assess the situation. They looked at each other for a moment, then in an instant both had charged. The assassin took more time and managed to land a few cuts on Vincent's arm. Blood trickled out of the wounds. Vincent reacted by launching several blows most landed on the assassin's armor. Then suddenly his Hindsight activated and bolts began raining on the assassin.

Both stepped back again. The flesh wounds weren't deep and Naix easily healed it. The bolts weren't enough to stop the assassin. He quickly chugged down a White Potion.

Naix had barely buffed him, when Vincent launched himself. The assassin did the same. The assassin's fighting style seemed quite familiar to him and suddenly Vincent had an idea. It was a technique taught a long time ago to him.

_"When you can't seem to disable your opponent, go for his weak spots. One of these would be under the chin. When you plunge your knife, quickly change direction to send a blow to this area."_

Vincent concentrated hard; he plunged his dagger then swiped at the mask. The force of the blow knocked the assassins mask off. The assassin countered by kicking Vincent hard and sent him down to the ground.

Vincent ignored the pain in his side as looked up. His guess was right! Without the mask the assassin's face was revealed. No wonder the assassin's style was familiar. It was his master, Flamehound!

"Well, well, my student you have done a lot of growing since I last left you 8 years ago." He said as he looked at me. He had changed a lot in the 8 years since I last saw him in Morroc. Back then he didn't have the tattoo. Back then his face had fewer lines.

"You know him?" Naix said as he approached slowly.

"Yes. He was the one who trained me in my Mage days." Vincent said without taking his eyes off Flamehound. He had always been trained to watch the enemy. What better time to practice this than with the man who actually taught it to him.

"Why? Why do you need that book? Why did you join the Banished Ones?" Vincent asked.

"You both look fairly intelligent. So I'm gonna tell you. I'm pretty sure both of you sensed a disruption in energy field lately"

Both of them nodded. Lately many of the more sensitive people had sensed a disruption in the usual flow of energy around them. Naix and Vincent belonged to this select group

"We have found the cause of this disruption. We've been following up on this lead ever since King Tristan banished us."

"Rightly so! You people tried to kill the king. What in the world were you thinking doing that with only 12 people in your guild.?" Naix piped up.

"There are many things you should understand. First of all, we did not try to kill the king. We were betrayed by one of our guild members. Jigen was the wizard who tried to kill the king. We were all implicated because we were at the castle."

"That's not good enough." Vincent said

"Let me continue. After Jigen betrayed us we went into hiding and launched our own investigation. So while we were in the depths of our hideout that bastard tried to kill all of us. Only 6 of us managed to escape. We tried to find an explanation for his actions and what we discovered was disturbing. It turns out that demon is the son of the Doppleganger. As for what he's up to I can't tell you yet. Not unless you join us." Flamehound explained.

"You're gonna need proof to convince us that story is true" Naix said as he slowly took out his arc wand.

That was when a weird breeze came rushing into the hall. A portal started to open up. But this place was enchanted so as no one could warp in or out. This portal was however different, instead of the usual white light, darkness emanated from the portal.

"Look what you did! Now that demon has sensed the book! Now you're gonna get your proof!" Flamehound said as he took a fighting stance. "Cast Land Protector now!"

Naix and Vincent got ready. Both could feel something sinister about this portal. Vincent went through the preparations of his spell. Suddenly shadows slipped out of the portal. They gathered together and slowly an outline became clearer. It was forming the outline of a wizard. "LAND PROTECTOR!" Vincent shouted and the ground beneath them started to give off a protective glow.

The wizard's outline was now clear. This wizard had strangely blank eyes. "So, it seems I have a welcoming committee." He said as he looked around. "Flamehound, what a pleasant surprise. Have you come to die in front of me?" the wizard taunted and gave out a small laugh. "Anyway enough of the pleasantries, hand over the book"

"No!" All three of them said.

"You bastard, your life ends here Jigen!" Flamehound said.

"Well then I'll have to take it myself…" he said and his eyes began to glow. "and kill you!"

Naix immediately started buffing both Vincent and Flamehound. Almost instantly the wizard sent a ball of lighting through the air "JUPITEL THUNDER!" he screamed. All of them had never seen a wizard cast with that kind of inhuman speed. Then again, they felt that they weren't up against a human."

Vincent almost didn't have time to react. Luckily he was able to cast Magic Rod and the lightning vanished harmlessly.

"I hate sages. Well no matter there is more than one way to skin a cat." Jigen said as he took out his daggers.

In a flash he had started dueling with both Vincent and Flamehound. Dodging blow after blow and striking with every opportunity, he skillfully wove between both of attackers. Finally he slashed low and managed to wound Flamehound in the leg and Vincent in the arm. He retreated for a moment and wiped away blood from a slash on his cheek.

Naix quickly healed both of them. "Stop it you priest! You're wasting my time" Jigen screamed. At that moment the Land Protector disappeared. The wizard smiled and immediately started chanting. "DARK SAFETY WALL!" immediately dark barriers started forming around him. "Now to finish you off" Even in the dark barrier it was clear he was casting one of the wizards deadlier spells. Lord of Vermillion!

"Stop him!" Flamehound said as he charged. Blow after blow landed on the barrier but nothing happened. "SONIC BLOW!" quick and powerful blows followed but it only succeeded in diminishing the barrier slightly.

Vincent thought to himself. He was casting Land Protector, but he knew he would never beat the wizard.

"LORD OF VERMI…" "MAGNUS EXORCISIMUS!" blinding white light immediately filled the hall. "arrghhhh!" screeched the wizard. The barrier dispersed and all of them could see Jigen was screaming in agony. The spell was doing it's job, causing intense damage to demons, however unlike a complete demon, he wasn't burning.

Jigen hurriedly cast a warp portal and disappeared.

Naix fell to the floor. Casting the spell had been exhausting. "You were right, I recognized that wizard. I was one of the people who caught him. I guess we owe you an apology" he said as he tried to regain his breath.

Vincent came out form the library a bloody mess. Naix was exhausted and Flamehound had bled quite a little. However unlike the sages uniform, his assassin garb was quite effective at hiding the blood stains. "What does that demon need with this book?"

"He needs it to make sure we don't seal off Glastheim again. We have found out that he's trying to free Glastheim. The details are still a little hazy but that is the general idea."

"If he manages to do that chaos will spill all over the midgard!" Naix said, this revelation was definitely disturbing.

Suddenly they heard a scream from behind. "What are you doing! Get away from that traitor!"

All of them turned around, Francis was standing in the doorway, brandishing his sword.

"Francis! Don't! There is something you need to know"  
It was too late, Francis had charged toward Flamehound. "SOUL STRIKE!" Vincent screamed and Francis was knocked back, hit the wall and passed out.

"That should cool him down." Vincent said as he looked at the shocked expression of Naix.

Suddenly all three of them turned around. "SIGHT!" Vincent said and a second assassin was revealed.

This assassin had the emblem of the Rune-Midgard tattooed around his left eye. Naix immediately turned ghostly white. "You're Jonix, leader of the Royal Assassin Guard Squad(RAGS)."

"Don't expect to be allowed back in Prontera or any other city for that matter. You have chosen to join the banished one." With that the assassin ran away. All three of them tried to catch the assassin. "VENOM DUST!" a strange green dust suddenly filled the room. This had the effect of immediately stopping all three of them.

"This is bad." Naix said.


End file.
